Kick It Up A Notch
is the end-credit song for Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, featuring Slash. Lyrics Broadcast Version Phineas: Oh yeah! If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin', yeah We've got heads full of dreams and sneakers full of feet The world is our oyster and life is tastin' sweet We're takin' off like we're in a supersonic jet But if you think we've gone about as high as we can get, just watch We're gonna kick it up a notch Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Oh, man, you know it's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Gonna kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're not content to go with the flow (Kick it up a notch) 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll All right, Slash, let's roll! solo Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah, crankin' up the evil! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): I'll cause political upheaval! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah, I'm gonna get medieval on you! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Oh, man, you know that's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Gonna kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Not gonna go with the flow 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll! Soundtrack Version Phineas: Oh yeah! If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin', yeah We can do anything, we can go anywhere We've got our pockets full of rockets and we're loaded for bear, oh yeah Not talkin' 'bout a mundane day of the week This ain't double dutch, kick the can, hide and seek, or hopscotch So get yourself a platypus and a Dean guitar 'Cause if you think this summer's been great so far, just watch We'll kick it up a notch Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: It's just what we're gonna do Ferb: Gonna kick it up a notch Phineas: Take it up a level or two (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Yeah, I know where we're gonna go 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Summertime and the sky is blue We can do anything we set our minds to We've got heads full of dreams and sneakers full of feet The world is our oyster and life is tastin' sweet We're takin' off like we're in a supersonic jet But if you think we've gone about as high as we can get, just watch We're gonna kick it up a notch Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Oh, man, you know it's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Gonna kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: We're not content to go with the flow (Kick it up a notch) 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll All right, Slash, let's roll! solo Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah, crankin' up the evil! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): I'll cause political upheaval! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah, I'm gonna get medieval on you! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Yeah, this is our debut (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Gonna kick it up a notch Phineas: Can't wait to read the review (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Yeah, I can feel it down in my soul 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: It's just what we're gonna do (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Gonna kick it up a notch Phineas: Take it up a level or two (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: I know where we're gonna go 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Oh, man, you know that's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Gonna kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas: Not gonna go with the flow 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll! Background Information *This song was released as a single on July 19th, 2011. *The music video debuted on Friday, July 22 during an airing of Toy Story on Disney Channel. *Although the lyrics mention a Dean guitar, Slash's guitar of choice is a Gibson Les Paul. *The music video shows more of Perry's musical talent, showing him rocking out on a bass guitar. The first time that he was seen playing an instrument was when he dplayed a guitar to repel aliens ("The Lizard Whisperer"). *Phineas, Ferb and Buford are wearing their costumes as The Baljeatles, except Phineas isn't wearing his black jacket ("The Baljeatles"). *Baljeet's face is on the drums most likely to the fact that Buford is the drummer and likes to pound Baljeet. *The line "But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin'" is a refrence to the line "aren't you a little you ng to (Build a rollercoaster, discover atlantis, ect.)?" "yes, yes we are." Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Danny Jacob *Slash Gallery |name= }} External Links * Amazon.com listing Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher